fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Powtórka z rozrywki
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Mealhrom Totalnej Porażki! Dwudziestuczterech uczestników powitałem na nowej wyspie - Mealhrom! Wzięli udział w pierwszym wyzwaniu - Biegu przez płotki z niespodziankami! Jednak nie miło mnie zaskoczyli, bo żaden z nich nie wpadł na tak ową "niespodziankę". Rozdzieliłem ich na cztery drużyny - Niewidome Ślimaki, Kulejące Yeti, Żerujące Niedźwiedzie i Łowiące Pstrągi. Dziś nasze drużyny czeka pierwsze zadanie drużynowe! Chcecie wiedzieć jakie? Oglądajcie Mealhrom Totalnej Porażki! ''<"I wanna be famous"> Kamera naturalnie wyskakuje z kilku miejsc typu drzewo czy kibelek. Przenosimy się na klif, gdzie Zoey i Mike trzymając się za ręce zastanawiają się, czy skoczyć. Spycha ich Scott, na którego zdenerwowanym wzrokiem patrzy Courtney. Gdy Mike i Zoey spadają, jesteśmy pod wodą. Widać tam kłócące się o skrzynię Heather i Sierrę. Skrzynia się otwiera i wylatuje z niej Cameron (coś podobnego do tego w AllStars). Wypływamy na brzeg, gdzie widać pływających, a raczej ścigających się Bridgette i Geoff'a. Przenosimy się do lasu, gdzie Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Cody ucieka przed Sierrą. Cody kryje się za Owen'em i Dj'em. Z boku widać LeShawnę odrzucającą definitywnie zaloty Harold'a. Śmieje się z niego Duncan, który podkłada mu nogę. Gwen uderza go w ramię, jednak po chwili się godzą pocałunkiem. Kamerę zabiera typowa, Wawanakwa'owska mewa do Portu Wstydu z I sezonu, gdzie widać Alejandro kłócącego się z Heather i Katie, gdzie ostatnia wrzuciła swoje trzy grosze. Obok stołówki widać Beth plotkującą z Lindsay i podsłuchującego ich Tyler'a. Po chwili wskakuje Izzy na lianie i pojawiamy się na ognisku, gdzie Trent gra wszystkim na gitarze. Po chwili przychodzi Chris z Chef'em, a Chef przerywa granie strasząc młodego muzyka. Ten ucieka a wszyscy się śmieją. Widać napis "Mealhrom Total Drama". Plac przed domkami Chris podchodzi do domków. Są one podobne do tych na Wawanakwa. Jedną połowę zajmowały dziewczyny, drugą chłopacy. Jest około czwartej nad ranem. 'Chris: '''Wszyscy sobie jeszcze słodko śpią. No cóż, przerwę im ten sen. ''Włącza megafon. 'Chris: '''Pobudka! ''Wszyscy zerwali się z łóżek. 'Chris: '''Jednak śpijcie. Domek Yeti i Niedźwiedzi ''W połowie dziewczyn: 'Gwen: '''Ja go kiedyś zabiję. '''LeShawna: '''Zgadzam się, laska! ''Beth i Katie plotkowały na łóżku tej pierwszej. 'Beth: '''I on wtedy 'co', a ja 'to!'. Był tak zdziwiony, że aż szczęka mu opadła! '''Katie: '''Miałam kiedyś podobną sytuację! Ale wtedy... '''Sierra, Gwen i LeShawna: '''Możecie być cicho?! ''Dziewczyny przyciszają się. 'Sierra: '''Muszę się skupić na zdjęciach Cody'ego, skoro go tu nie ma! ''Reszta dziewczyn przewraca oczami. Na ich połowę wchodzą chłopacy. 'Scott: '''Co to za krzyki? Kleik dostałyście, czy jak? ''Wszyscy patrzą po sobie zdezorientowani. ''PZ LeShawna: Ten gostek jest dziwny.'' ''PZ Scott: Eh, no co? Jestem ze wsi, ale mam mózg do knucia. Niby czym zajmowałem się między plonami? Hę?'' 'Gwen: '''A temu co? '''Geoff: '''A bo ja wiem?! ''Geoff próbował podejrzeć domek na przeciwko. 'Duncan: '''Co się tak tam gapisz? ''Geoff patrzy na niego z pod byka. 'Geoff: '''To chyba jasne, AleChamidło może mi podrywać dziewczynę! '''Lightning: '''A on czasem nie shi-kręci z shi-Heather? Shi-bam! Lightning jest shi-mądry! '''LeShawna: '''On i Heather? Nawet by do siebie pasowali. AleChamidło i ta głupia Heather? Pewnie. '''Dj: '''Chwila, a gdzie poszły Gwen i Beth? ''Wszyscy patrzą na siebie zdenerwowani. Do ich domku wbiegają przeciwne drużyny. 'Courtney: '''Widzieliście gdzieś Lindsay... '''Bridgette: '...i Mike'a? 'Dj: '''A wy Gwen i Beth? ''Wszyscy wychodzą na plac. Plac Nadlatuje Chris na jetpack'u. Staje na ziemi. 'Chris: '''A to wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie: znaleźć członków drużyn! Ale jest mały haczyk - to nie drużyna będzie szukać swojego zawodnika, lecz drużyna, którą ja wylosuje. Na wyspie ukryliśmy cztery skrzynie, pod ziemią. Jako, że wszyscy z nich mają klaustrofobię. ''(szepcze) Nie, wcale nie wybraliśmy ich specjalnie. ''Będziecie musieli ich dość szybko znaleźć. ''Obok niego ponownie wysuwa się telewizor. Na początku widać na nim Mike'a. 'Mike: '''Cud, że nie zmieniłem się w Chester'a... Chwila, oni to nagrywają?! ''Następnie widać Beth. Beth: Oby mnie szybko odkopali, bo nabieram tego samego lęku, co Gwen. Potem widać Gwen, która uderza w skrzynie. 'Gwen: '''Zakopali mnie żywcem! PO RAZ KOLEJNY! Ugh, cholerny program... ''Na samym końcu widać Lindsay, która się maluje. 'Lindsay: '''Tu jest tak mało miejsca! Chwila, czy to jest skrzynia? Może jest tu biżuteria! ''Koniec filmików, telewizor się chowa. 'Chris: '''No więc tak: Ślimaki będą szukać Beth, Yeti Gwen, Niedźwiedzie Lindsay, a Pstrągi Mike'a. Macie! ''Podaje kapitanom kompasy i mapy z zaznaczonym miejscem szukania (u Niedźwiedzi był to chwilowo Dj). 'Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! U Ślimaków '''Alejandro: '''Dobra, trzeba znaleź Beth. Mapa każe kierować się na wschód, czyli gdzieś tam. ''(wskazuje jakiś kierunek). Idziemy! Poszli. Heather, Zoey i Bridgette rozmawiały, chociaż wyglądało to jakby zaraz miało dojsć do kłótni. Cody szedł sobie spokojnie, a Alejandro kierował grupą. '''Heather: '''Przypominam Ci, że to ty pocałowałaś wtedy ten słup! '''Bridgette: '''Mam ci przypomnieć, kto przegrał poprzedni sezon przez swoją głupotę? '''Zoey: '''Przestańcie! Mamy uratować Beth, tak?! Koniec kłótni! Alejandro, gdzie już mniej-więcej jesteśmy? ''PZ Zoey: No co? Tylko ja, Cody i Alejandro trzymamy zimną krew. Tamte dwie to już się wzrokiem kilka razy zabiły. Trzeba grać zespołowo. A jak nie ma Mike'a, to jedyną osobą, z którą mogę pogadać jest Cody.'' 'Cody: '''Zoey dobrze mówi. Mamy znaleźć Beth, prawda? No to szukajmy. '''Alejandro: '''Dziwie się, że to mówię, ale Cody i Zoey mają rację. Chodźcie! To już nie daleko. U Yeti '''Duncan: '''Chodźcie! Trzeba ją znaleźć! Mamy blisko, więc chodźcie! ''Duncan poganiał wszystkich. 'Scott: '''Coś się tak przejął? '''LeShawna: '''Może dlatego, że to jego dziewczyna? A moja przyjaciółka, więc też chce się pospieszyć! '''Cameron: '''Skrzynia jest mniej-więcej kilometr od nas, więc jest blisko Trzeba kierować się na zachodnio-północną stronę wyspy, w stronę tamtej góry. ''Wszyscy biegną, Geoff wziął na barana Camerona, gdyż ten nie potrafił szybko biec. Po chwili usłyszeli krzyki. 'Geoff: '''To ona, na pewno! Zacznijmy kopać! '''Cameron: '''Do kopania można byłoby użyć jakiegoś kamienia. Może trwa to dłużej, ale szybciej ją odkopiemy. ''Wszyscy zajęli się odkopywaniem. Ujrzeli skrzynie. Wyciągnęli ją. 'LeShawna: '''Dobra, teraz trzeba przetransportować tę skrzynię na Plac. '''Chris: '''Yeti wyszły na prowadzenie! Kto wygra to zadanie? A kto będzie musiał kogoś wyeliminować? Dowiecie się zaraz po przerwie w Mealhrom Totalnej Porażki! ''Po przerwie. Plac główny, Yeti 'Chris: '''No i Yeti zwyciężają pierwszą część wyzwania! '''Yeti: '''Pierwszą?! '''Chris: '''Drugą poznacie, jak przyjdzie reszta. Na razie jesteście wy, ale już zbliżają się Ślimaki z Beth. ''Przybiegły ślimaki. '' '''Chris: '''Macie drugie miejsce. Odłóżcie skrzynie i obejrzyjmy starania Niedźwiedzi i Pstrągów. U Niedźwiedzi ''Niedźwiedzie pod dowództwem Dj'a radziły sobie całkiem nieźle. Już zaczęły odkopywać skrzynię z Lindsay w środku. 'Dj: '''Dalej, dalej! '''Lightning: '''Lightning da radę! Shi-bam! ''Wyjął skrzynię i zaczął biec w drugim kierunku. Wszyscy facepalm. 'Dj: '''Lightning! W drugą stronę! ''Lightning zawrócił i zaczął biec w dobrą stronę. Reszta zaczęła biec za nim. 'Chris: '''Niedźwiedzie, jesteście trzeci, więc dostaniecie jakąś tam pomoc w drugim wyzwaniu. Jeszcze tylko Pstrągi, które nic nie dostaną! Plac główny, II zadanie. ''Nadbiegają Niedźwiedzie, a zaraz po nich - Pstrągi ze skrzynią z Mike'iem. '''Chris: '''W II części zadania będziecie wyławiać klucze do skrzyni. Macie tutaj cztery basenu o różnej głębokości. Najpłytszy dostają Yeti, następny lekko głęboki dostają Ślimaki, zwykły, czterometrowy będzie do nurkowania dla Niedźwiedzi, a Pstrągi dostają sześciometrowy. Zaczynajcie! ''Każda z drużyn wzięła jednego przedstawiciela. Ślimaki wystawiły Bridgette, Yeti Duncan'a, Niedźwiedzie Lightning'a, a Pstrągi Izzy. Wszyscy na start weszli lub wskoczyli do swoich basenów. Duncan ledwo zanurkował i od razu odnalazł klucz. Podbiegł do skrzyni i ją otworzył. Gwen wybiegła z tamtąd i ukryła się za drzewem powtarzając "nigdy więcej". Bridgette jako świetna pływaczka znalazła klucz zaraz po nim i również otworzyła skrzynię, w której była Beth. Beth przytuliła Bridg i poszła dopingować drużynę. Niedźwiedzie również radziły sobie całkiem nieźle, ale Lightning nie umiał znaleźć klucza. Za to szajbuska Izzy przesiadywała tyle pod wodą, że przypadkiem znalazła klucz. Wypłynęła na powierzchnię i podała go drużynie. Pstrągi otworzyły skrzynię z Mike'iem. '' '''Chris: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie wygrywają Yeti, a przegrywają Niedźwiedzie! Wyeliminujecie dziś kogoś. Ale nie Gwen, bo ma nietykalność! ''PZ Gwen: '(siedzi trzęsąc się) N-n-nigdy-y w-w-więccej... Ale przynajmniej-j-jj m-m-mam ni-ni-ni-etykalność... 'Chris: '''Idźcie zagłosować! Głosowanie '''Gwen: '''Przepraszam... (głosuje na Katie) '''Sierra: '''Ona mi przeszkadza przy podziwianiu Cody'ego! Skoro nie mogę głosować na Gwen, głosuję na nią! (głosuje na Katie) '''Lightning: '''Shi-Lightning głosuje! Wypad! (wypycha ekipę, ale widać, że głosuje na Katie) '''Dj: '''On mnie wkurza... (głosuje na Harolda) '''Katie: '''Nie rozumiem połowy słów, co mówi i jest wkurzający... (głosuje na Harolda) '''Harold: '(głosuje na Sierrę) Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Witajcie na swojej pierwszej ceremonii, Niedźwiedzie! Oddaliście głosy. Znakiem przetrwania w tym sezonie będą pianki, bo mamy ograniczony budżet, a wystrzelać będziemy was z katapulty. Przeliczmy głosy... ''Chwilę później. 'Chris: '''Bezpieczni są: Gwen, Dj i Lightning, którzy nie dostali głosów. Łapcie! ''Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris: '''Bezpieczna jest również Sierra, która otrzymała jeden głos. Łap. ''Jej również rzuca pianki. 'Chris: '''Została nam dwójka... Katie, wkurzasz większość swojej drużyny. Harold, przemądrzasz się, ciągle! A ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... Harolda! Katie, wypadasz! '''Katie: '''No cóż, przynajmniej będę z Sadie! '''Chris: '''Wsiadaj na katapultę. ''Katie weszła do katapulty wstydu. 'Katie: 'Żegnaaajcieeee! Po ceremonii, gdzieś na stołówce 'Gwen: '''Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś. '''Duncan: '''Nie masz za co, to przecież oczywiste. Każdy by tak postąpił. ''Pocałowali się. Zakończenie Chris'a 'Chris: '''Wykopaliśmy Katie, kto wyleci następnym razem? Czy mogę być jeszcze bardziej przystojny? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Mealhrom Totalnej Porażki! Ekskluzywny klip ''Katie wylądowała gdzieś w Japonii. 'Katie: '''Gdzie ja... Aaaaa! ''Okazuje się, że Katie wylądowała na środku walki sumo. Wojownicy prawie ją zgnietli, ale przyleciał po nią helikopter.